Hellboy
Hellboy was a male demon originally from Earth. He used to work as a Paranormal Investigator in his own world, and once he was on the Breach, he temporarily served as the Chief of the Police Force. He was married to Liz Sherman, with whom he had two children with, Trevor and Eona. Appearance Hellboy is very tall and well-built, with lobster red skin accented with bristly hairs on his arms, legs and chest. He possesses a large stone right hand of mysterious origins, and is usually depicted with broken or sawed-off horns, receding black hair tied in a samurai knot, sideburns and a small beard, and cloven hooves. His yellow pupil-less eyes sometimes look red if you look at him from a different angle, or when he is angry. He usually wears a tan-coloured duster (or his Police Force overcoat when on duty), shorts, leggings (due to the shape of his hooves, he cannot wear normal footwear), and a utility belt with an assortment of charms, talismans, herbs, weapons, etc. that aid him in battle. History Before Portal Breach Hellboy was brought to Earth as an infant on December 23, 1944, by Nazi occultists. He was found in a church in East Bromwich, England, by the Allied Forces and raised by Professor Bruttenholm, later on becoming a member of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, or BPRD for short. To make a long story short, Hellboy spent the better part of his life—around five decades or so—investigating paranormal disturbances and eradicating the most dangerous of them. He has come across a number of vampires, werewolves, and other such mythological creatures in his lifetime. But only when he encountered the newly-awakened Rasputin, who claimed to have been the one to bring him into the world to awaken the Ogdru Jahad, the Seven Gods of Chaos, using his Right Hand of Doom as the key to bring upon the Apocalypse, things started going downhill. The purpose of his existence on Earth and his impeding destiny slowly started coming to the light, but Hellboy wasn't particularly curious to find out more. He ignored the warnings and immersed himself in his work, only coming to realise a few years later that he could no longer hide from the truth when peoples' lives were at stake. Hence, he retired from the BPRD and went on a personal mission to discover his origins and how to change his destiny, which brought about less-than-desirable results. Reuniting with his old friend Alice in England, Hellboy discovers that he is the sole surviving heir of King Arthur. He is encouraged by all to take on Excalibur and defeat Nimue, a resurrected witch who dubs herself the "Queen of Blood" in her effort to bring about the world to ruin. Hellboy, however, upon being tricked into thinking that he has killed Alice, decides that to take the sword would only cause more misfortune and bring about the deaths of those close to him. He decides to return to the BPRD, given that they are having troubles of their own, but delays his return. Aimlessly, he wanders around England, eventually winding back at Harry Middleton's place. A few days later, to his surprise, Liz drops by on her way back to the States, having recalled Hellboy mentioning the place in his only letter to the BPRD. They are equally haunted by their own ghosts and confide in each other their separate life-turning events. This brings them closer, despite their already close friendship, and is the first time they realise the feelings they have for each other run deeper than friendship. They decide to return to the BPRD together, for without encountering each other again, they would have both kept putting it off. But only a precious few months pass back with their old comrades before Hellboy unwittingly discovers an old alien artifact in the BPRD's library and re-activates it. And he winds up in none other than... Portal Breach. Portal Breach: Year One May 2009 The first person Hellboy met on Portal Breach was none other than the Evil Emperor Zurg. The artifact he mistakenly activated used to belong to Zurg, hence the reason he was transported to Zurg's palace specifically. There, Hellboy shows off his fighting skills against an intruder called Kila (who ruined his cigar and hence illicited his rage) and Zurg is so impressed he hires him to become one of his agents. Although during his time working for Zurg, Hellboy doesn't really do anything morally wrong, he and Zurg become good friends. Hellboy can't help but feel a kinship with this alien man, both considered outsiders in their respective worlds despite being marginally accepted—but naturally, in different ways. Hellboy's first month on Portal Breach is an eventful one. He meets people like Xenon, XR and Mushu, whom he will come to care for and consider good friends, fights against the threat known as Portal-Z along with the rest of the Breach's denizens, and goes through a minor existential crisis. However, one of the month's highlights is Liz's arrival to Portal Breach, a wish granted to him by the first NOS-4-A2, who was a temporary Portal Deity at the time. Zurg allows Hellboy, Liz and Xenon to live with him in his palace. June 2009 The next month is equally eventful. Hellboy's old friend Abe arrives to Portal Breach using the same method he did. Portal Breach: Year Two Portal Breach: Year Three Portal Breach: Year Four Personality Although a bit gruff, he shows none of the malevolence thought to be intrinsic to demons, being a force for good with an iron will and a desire to do the right thing. Hellboy has a witty sense of humour but can lose his temper easily, often by the defective gadgets he uses. He prefers hand-to-hand combat to using guns, claiming he is a lousy shot. He has continuously stated his disinterest in his supposed "purpose" and tries to hide his conflicted feelings beneath the wisecracking façade of an adventurous tough-guy who would just as soon knock back a cold beer and light a cigar, than battle demons and evil spirits. A usual tactic of his to avoid dwelling on matters that only do more harm than good is throwing himself even more into his work. He is fiercely protective of others, especially of children, and won't hesitate to bring down anyone who threatens others' safety and well-being, especially of those who are closest to him. He is respective to his elders, yet is not afraid to be blunt, isn't very studious, and avoids doing reports and/or reading up on cases whenever he can. He has never felt the need to hide his appearance, once remarking sardonically to his friend Abe, "Let them stare. They'll get used to you." When you get down to the bottom of things, Hellboy considers himself a regular Joe just doing his job. Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Relationships Family Prof. Trevor Bruttenholm The only person Hellboy has considered family, besides his closest friends, is none other than the man who raised him, Trevor Bruttenholm. Love Interest(s) Back Home Anastasia Bransfield Alice Monaghan Liz Sherman Friends Back Home Abe Sapien Kate Corrigan Roger Portal Breach Zurg Xenon Mushu Enemies Notable Acquaintances Aya Valentine 2012-06-07: Ayalah Levi 2012-06-07: First introduced to her by Tally's unorthodox methods of greeting him, he discovered she was an orphan and an ex-trooper, from Earth's future. Leo Montiago 2012-06-07: May 2012-06-07: SCP-1222 2012-06-07: He first met her clinging to Aya, who called her "Katharine". She gave him a half-eaten pigeon head as a "gift" but kept staring at him incessantly, even twisting her neck around further than she should have been abl to to stare at him. After she left, Aya confirmed she isn't human, and May later on remarked that Katharine sometimes has tentacles coming out of her back. All this add to Hellboy's suspicions; he can't explain it, but he gets a weird vibe from her. Stasik Tridsat'Chetvyortyi 2012-05-??: Their first meeting was brief. Hellboy and Ty tried to prevent an argument occurring between Stasik and Nu 2012-06-07: After their brief initial meeting, Hellboy and Stasik agree on their dislike for Germans and he discovers the robot is Russian, though Stasik is disappointed he did not receive immediate recognition for being in the Red Army from Hellboy. Tally Stevens 2012-06-07: Ty Parsec 2012-06-07: After being prompted by XR and Ty for information on NOS-4-A2's whereabouts, Hellboy told an insistent Ty of how the evidence gathered around Christmas and Mushu's testimony led to them knowing of the vampire's involvement with the kidnappings. NOS-4-A2's unexplained absence as events culminated to reveal Alpha debunked the theory, but the demon could care less after the Police Force's disbandment on unsolved past cases. XR 2012-06-07: To Hellboy's increasing frustration, he forgot how annoying the robot was in having to deal with him again in such close proximity. But he doesn't mind, until questions about NOS-4-A2 come up and XR begins acting full of himself again, that is. Just like old times, huh? Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:Inactive Canon Characters